That Should Be Me
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: AU and Songfic. Gray regrets of letting Erza go. Song: That should be Me by Justin Bieber


**Author's Note: One day in my classroom, a classmate of mine came in with a cd player and a ton of Justin Bieber cds. Well, the result was all of us singing to his songs. One time during lunch, this idea popped into my head. I know what all of you are thinking! Justin Bieber + Fairy Tail = ?. I would strongly like your feedback regarding this one. This is his song called "That should be me". So, I know this isn't as good as my other stories but I can say that I tried my best with this one. **

* * *

It had been a long day; and Gray Fullbuster had finally finished stacking all the boxes his class had used in the festival earlier today. He had surprisingly volunteered to help clean up claiming he had nothing to do after the event. As he fixed the stack of boxes in the storage unit, he sat down on the floor. Sweat started to run down his face and down his neck. He was tired after packing and stacking everything here. He felt different knowing he had done an act of kindness.

It wasn't everyday that you would see him do this. After a few minutes of resting, He stood up and left the storage unit. He walked back to his classroom to get his stuff so he could already leave. After a few minutes, he was already approaching his classroom.

"Hey Fullbuster! You still here?" He heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see one of his female classmates, Cana Alberona. He wondered what she was doing here at this hour. Normally, everyone already went home after the event.

"I just helped out with the cleaning." He told her. Cana just shrugged her shoulders as the two of them walked up to the door of the classroom. He slid the door open to find two of his classmates still there, talking and laughing all alone in the classroom. A small frown formed on his face.

"Oh. Hi Gray, Cana!" they heard an unusually cheery voice greet them. The female there, a scarlet-haired beauty stood up from the desk she was sitting while the blue-haired male she was with was sitting on the windowsill as they were previously talking.

"Hey Erza! Hey Jellal! What are you lovebirds still doing in school at this hour?" Cana greeted the two as she approached her table, which was the one that Erza was sitting on earlier. She got some books and notebooks from under her desk.

"We were just about to leave. But we got hooked up in talking." Jellal explained as he got off from the windowsill and went over to his desk, which was just beside Gray's. "What were you two doing here? Especially a beautiful girl like you Cana."

"Stop joking around Jellal if you don't want to die by Erza's hand." Cana retorted. This made the three laugh in the classroom. Gray finished packing up his bag and was already on his way out.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me,_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

"I'll be on my way out." Gray told them as he walked out. Cana had just finished packing her bag. So did Erza and Jellal.

"We're coming along." Erza said as she ran ahead to catch up with Gray. Jellal and Cana caught up with the two. Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder. The three just kept on talking bout what had happened earlier that day during the festival. Though was invited to join the conversation tons of times, he kept on declining, stating how tired he was and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. The group arrived at the train station and boarded the train.

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_

_Cause baby I didn't_

Jellal and Erza sat beside one another. Gray sat across them along with Cana who was busy sending a text to someone. Gray had to admit, he was feeling jealous of them. The jeaulousy was already building up inside of him. He just wanted to explode then and there. Jellal intertwined his fingers along with Erza's as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jellal whispered something in her ear and made Erza smile and giggle. They were just happy with one another. Gray couldn't take it deep inside anymore.

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me that should be me_

He just watched as the two were being so sweet to one another. Jellal started to speak again, but Gray couldn't hear what exactly he was telling her. He saw him pull out a small keychain from out of his pocket and gave it to Erza. Erza smiled at the small gesture he had done and gave him a light peck on the lips. At the same time, Gray just looked away.

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_'Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

The train had finally stopped at their station. Cana just sat there since her stop was still 2 stops away. Erza along with Jellal, and Gray stepped out of the train after bidding a good night and good bye to Cana. Erza and Jellal just walked hand in hand together as Gray just silently trailed behind them. He didn't want to spoil their moment and when it was his turn to leave, he just left the two walking on without even bidding them goodbye. After a few minutes of walking around without Gray, Erza turned around to see if Gray was still there.

"Anything wrong?" Jellal asked. Erza shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied as the two kept on walking.

Gray came home to his dad asleep on the couch, the tv still on while there was dinner set on the table for him. Gray put his bag down and walked over to his father. He got a blanket out and covered his father and wished him a good night's sleep. He then walked up to his room and was getting ready to take a shower. He got some clothes out from his drawer and took a quick shower. Once he was done, he sat down in front of his laptop and opened it. He quickly checked his email and scanned through some manga. Once he was done, he was about to close it, until something caught his eye. He moved the mouse over the folder and opened it. A series of pictures appeared.

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_What you doin' to me_

_You're taking him where we used to go_

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_

_It's working cause you know that_

He browsed through the pictures that he found. There were different picutres of him and a certain redhead. He smiled through as he kept on browsing. The pictures of him and Erza brought him back memories. There were pictures from their first date and the time when they were at an amusement park. Erza's smile was as beautiful as ever. That was one thing he fell inlove with, it was her smile. He took a look at his phone. There were no new messages. He closed his phone and his laptop and made his way to bed.

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me that should be me_

He couldn't fall asleep right away and spent a few minutes staring blankly onto the ceiling. The thoughts and memories of him and Erza were unbearable. There was a time in his life when it were his arms that were wrapped around Erza and when she would laugh at whatever lame joke he told her. He missed the scent of her hair and they way her body fit perfectly in his arms

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_'Till you believe_

_That should be me_

_He wanted to get her back._

_I need to know should I fight for love_

_Or disarm_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_This pain in my heart_

After a few more minutes of blankly staring onto the ceiling, he still couldn't sleep. His body was tired from all the carrying he did this afternoon, but his eyes just didn't want to close. He closed his eyes once more hoping to finally sleep. He still had to get up early tomorrow for soccer practice.

_Ooooh_

After a while, he finally felt getting lighter and later on, he realized he was asleep.

* * *

The next day…

Gray Fullbuster was just getting out of the station when he saw Jellal and Erza walking together again. He didn't mind them though and just decided to walk at his own pace. They were just in front of him. Gray noticed how Jellal's hands were clasped around Erza's. Who was Gray kidding? He will never forget about Erza…

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me that should be me_

He missed how their hands intertwined with one another. He missed the scent of her hair. He missed the sound of he voice when they would talk over the phone. He missed her annoying strictness towards certain things. But the thing he missed the most about her…

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_'Till you believe_

_That that should be me_

… when she would cry on his shoulder.

"Hey Jellal, why don't you go one without me?" Erza stopped and told Jellal witht eh sweetest smile she could give. Jellal nodded and went on ahead. He caught up with a few other friends of his while Erza just stood there. Gray tried not to mind her and tried to walk pass by her.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Gray heard Erza ask as she was already walking with him. Gray had a small smile on his face. It wasn't noticeable. But it was still there. Erza knew that expression on his face and smiled.

_(Holding your hand)_

_That should be me_

_(The one making you laugh (oh baby oh))_

_That should be me_

"You miss me don't you?" Erza remarked as the two slowly made their way to the school. Most of the students were already running towards the school. Gray chuckled the statement off. Erza shot a glare at him. She hated being laughed at. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing. It was just a simple chuckle, Scarlet." Gray replied with his cunning remark. Erza looked back at where they were going. There was a little part of her that missed walking to school with Gray. Erza just smiled as the two made their way to school.

A few years later…

Church bells were ringing.

Everyone in the church were already sitting down and getting ready. Today was noneother than the grand wedding of Jellal Fernandes to Erza Scarlet. Everyone was so happy when they announced it. They were the perfect couple, as others said it. Some women were really sad when Jellal proposed to Erza. And guys knew they couldn't compete with Jellal for Erza's heart.

Gray Fullbuster came to the event clad in a black tuxedo. Along with him were a few friends of his from his high school days, notably Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel. The trio sat in the fronts row where Erza has specially reserved for them. Everyone was already getting quiet as the priest and groom already made their way to the altar. Soft music was already being played through out the church as the flower girls and bridesmaid walked down along the aisle.

Then, everyone stood up, welcoming the bride as she walked down the aisle. Gray's eyes widened as he saw the scarlet beauty making her way down wrapped in a beautiful white-lace gown, her hair, flowing loose while a simple yet thin white veil covered her face. She walked down slowly smiling to everyone who came to her wedding. And as she walked passed Gray, she gave him the sweetest smile she could ever give.

_That should be me_

_(Giving you flowers)_

_That should be me_

_(Talking for hours)_

_That should be me_

Jellal received Erza at the altar and slowly, the newly-couple-to-be made their way up the altar and the priest began the ceremony. Everyone sat down. There were some people who were in awe at the two and there were others who were crying. What was he going to do?

He didn't want Erza to leave him forever.

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

_I never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

_I never should've let you go_

It was then when he realized, despite all the humiliation he was going to get, and his pride was going to be shaken, this was way more important. He needed to do this now.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace…" the priest recited.

A hand went up as well as the man. He stood up and looked at the priest straight in the eye. Jellal and Erza turned around to see who it was. And to their shock, it was Gray Fullbuster objecting to their marriage.

"I object."

_That should be me…_

_

* * *

_

**In the end it sucked right? -_-... REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**RE-UPLOADED. THANKS TO devilishgiirl! I KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE END. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT. **


End file.
